starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Infinity Gems
The Infinity Gems are some of the most powerful items in the entire Universe. The Infinity Germs are six different singularities existing before the beginning of the universe. Once the universe was created, they were scattered. The Gems, which could be remolded by only powerful creatures, were first used by the Celestials, who used them to grant their race unknowable power, and dominate several planets. At some point, the Celestials lost control of the Gems, and they fell into the hands of other races, who used them for various means. Throughout history, they were brought together at different times, forged into a Gauntlet for the purpose of destruction. After the Chrell Invasion, the Gems were considered totally lost, and due to the loss of virtually all the superheroes, villains, and databases on earth, almost all knowledge of the Gems was also lost. Only recently, with the emergence of Thanos and his former servant, Derek Sheppard, has earth recovered some knowledge of the Gems and their powers. Post-Chrell Invasion Locations How the gems came to be in their former locations is unknown. After their presence was known again to the world, their locations was as follows: Power Gem Current owner: The Avengers. Formerly, in the possession of Atlantis and the Atlanteans, the Gem was used to power the SM-1 Submarine Super weapon. Eventually captured by the Avengers after the destruction of the submarine. Time Gem Current owner: Doom. Formerly in the possession of Asgard and the Asgardians, and located in Odin's Vault, the gem was stolen by Doom during an infiltration of Asgard. Space Gem Current owner: The Avengers. Known to be within Kree Space, the stone was located and obtained by Wonder Man, Thor, Claire Huntley, Captain Mar'vyl, and Allistair Creed, and brought to Earth for safekeeping. Soul Gem Current owner: The Avengers. Kal-El found the gem floating in space during a journey. He couldn't properly identify it, and so he entrusted it to Krypto, putting the gem on his collar. When some of the Avengers obtained Benedict Black's stone, Superman was present. He brought the Avengers to the Fortress of Solitude, meeting up with the rest of the Avengers. He gave them the gem. Reality Gem Current owner: The Avengers. Formerly in the possession of Benedict Black, Benedict did not know what he had, thinking the gem nothing more than a trinket given to him by his mother upon his death. He surrendered the stone to the Avengers upon request. Mind Gem Current owner: Thanos. It is unknown how he obtained the stone. Gems The gems seem to be much stronger and more powerful when used in combination. Wielders of the gems have increased powers depending on their skill and the amount of experience they have with the gems. The gems are also sentient. The Infinity Gauntlet's power is known to exceed that of abstract entities like Eternity, it seems that the only beings more powerful than the Gems are the Living Tribunal and The One Above All. Power Gem: The red Power Gem gives the owner access to all power and energy that ever has or will exist, and can back the other gems and boost their effects. Its most basic powers grant its user unlimited stamina and can increase the user's strength to unlimited levels depending on how much the Gem is drawn upon. It allows the user to duplicate practically any physical superhuman ability and become invincible. It can also be used as an unlimited power supply for any machine. Time Gem: The orange Time Gem allows the user total control over the past, present and future. Its most basic ability grants its user visions of possible futures. It allows time travel, control over the age of beings and also be used as a weapon by trapping enemies or entire worlds in unending loops of time. At its peak, when used with the other Gems, it allows its user to exist at all points in time simultaneously. Space Gem: The purple Space Gem allows its user to manipulate space anyway one sees fit. Its most basic powers allow one to teleport themselves and others any place they can picture in their mind regardless of distance or preventive measures such as walls or spells. It can increase the speed of the user. Its more powerful abilities allow one to appear in multiple places at once or altering the distance between objects contrary to the laws of physics. At its peak when used in conjunction with the other Gems it allows its user to be at all places in the universe at once simultaneously. Soul Gem: The green Soul Gem is sentient; it has a desire to collect souls. The Gem can attack another's soul in various ways. The Gem can reveal information by peering into another's soul or using the 'Cold Light of Truth'. The Gem can trap souls inside itself in an idyllic world. The Gem's wielder can access the memories and skills of those imprisoned within Soul World. The Gem can revert beings to their natural state. The Gem protects its wielder from soul-based attacks. The Gem can disrupt the anima of a soul with a karmic blast rendering the target temporarily unconscious. Certain beings are immune to this attack. Reality Gem: The yellow Reality Gem allows its user to alter reality to what one wants or break the laws of reality and logic such as making 2 + 2 = 5. Minor uses allow one to resurrect the dead, distort reality around someone so it is incomprehensible, or other things that would normally be impossible. More powerful uses allow one to create any type of alternate reality one wishes. At its peak when backed by the other Gems it allows one to alter reality on a universal scale. Mind Gem: The blue Mind Gem gives the owner psionic powers like telepathy and telekinesis or can augment the pre-existing mental powers of its user. When used in conjunction with the other Gems, it can link its user with all other minds in the universe at once. Category: World of Heroes